


Perfect

by addiction1510



Series: Giveaway Prizes [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late at night when Lapis snuck across the compound to her room. Earth's air was cool, slightly damp even, but that didn't deter her any. She wanted to see her. She had to see her. Blue Diamond would be busy, Blue Pearl would be resting, and she could see her. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, aside from passing glances in the court or smiles when they passed each other in the hallways. It was small things, and they made her heart ache to see her even more than anything else. She wanted to see her, to hold her close, and to press a million kisses to her lips. She wanted to proclaim her love for her to the stars above, and to Blue Diamond herself, but would never do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It was late at night when Lapis snuck across the compound to her room. Earth's air was cool, slightly damp even, but that didn't deter her any. She wanted to see her. She had to see her. Blue Diamond would be busy, Blue Pearl would be resting, and she could see her. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, aside from passing glances in the court or smiles when they passed each other in the hallways. It was small things, and they made her heart ache to see her even more than anything else. She wanted to see her, to hold her close, and to press a million kisses to her lips. She wanted to proclaim her love for her to the stars above, and to Blue Diamond herself, but would never do so.

Declaring love for a Diamond's Pearl was probably somewhere in the lines of treason. She was almost certain that she could be smashed for such actions, and even now the threat hung heavy in the back of her mind. If she were caught, sneaking into Blue Pearl's room, then her life would be over. No more Lapis Lazuli, that was for sure. She would be smashed, possibly publicly. Made an example of. The risk, however, made it that much more exciting and fueled her forward into trying the door, turning the cool metal they had extracted from the Earth below. When it clicked, she let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding in.

Unlocked. She was lucky, for the door could have been locked and she would have had to knock, or hope that Blue had heard her trying the door and came to open it. Instead, she found herself stepping into a room that was almost as familiar as her own. It was warm and lovely, all deep blue that pooled and shimmered, and sitting on the bed was her prize for a job well done. Blue Pearl, in all her glory, sat elegantly on the bed, with perfect posture. Just like one would expect from a pearl, really. Unlike other pearls though, this one was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. A perfect smile, a perfect voice, everything. Lapis had never felt such feelings before meeting her, and now, she was absolutely head over heels in love with the perfect pearl before her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed after a moment to register that, yes, Lapis was in her room, but it sounded melodical, and wonderful. Just like everything about her, really. Even when she was mad at Lapis, she was still beautiful. She could be seething, teeth bared, and screaming her voice completely hoarse, but she would still be the beautiful and perfect pearl that she had fallen in love with, and had loved her back with a passion that was impossible to mistake. Lapis quietly shut the door and made her way to the bed, crawling up next to the pearl and nuzzling her warmly. It took a moment of hesitation before Blue Pearl nuzzled her back, arms looping loosely around her neck.

"I had to see you. It's been weeks, and I missed you. I just... I had to see you," she repeated lamely, her arms shifting to wrap around Blue Pearl's waist. There was a moment where they simply stared at another, before Blue Pearl bowed her head in a nod, pulling Lapis flush against her. It was warm there, with their bodies pressed together as if the threat of death wasn't in the next room over. Comfortable in her arms, Lapis melted against her, pulling her flush against her and squeezing her tightly. She never wanted to let go, not even for Blue Diamond's wrath, but all good things come to an end, just as she knew this would come morning.

"Thank you," Blue Pearl whispered against her shoulder, before pulling back to look at her. One hand moved from her neck to tuck some of her hair away and exposing one of her beautiful eyes, before she smiled a sad smile at Lapis. It was the same smile she saw every night like this one. She was glad to have her here, but was worried for her safety. That was all understandable, but it didn't make her visits any less frequent. She never wanted to give her up or let her go, never wanted to be apart from her. She shifted to press a quick kiss to those perfect lips, which was returned in kind. They sat there like that for a few moments, lips pressed together and arms around one another, before Blue Pearl pulled back and gave her the same sad smile as before. The one that broke her heart and fixed it all over again. "Come on... Why don't you lie down with me? We can snuggle until morning, and... Maybe even sleep."

The idea of sleep was laughable. They never slept when they were together. It was always the same, laying on their sides together, arms wrapped around one another, content to lay there until Blue Diamond could be heard stirring in the next room. Then, Lapis would leave as discreetly as possible, even if it would be roughly an hour before their Diamond woke and called Blue Pearl to her room. Lapis was never around to see that though, leaving before Blue Diamond really woke up. Staying that long could mean a smashed gem, or two. Neither was willing to risk that, and she was lucky enough that Blue Pearl had her own room, instead of sharing with her Diamond. If that had been the case, Lapis was sure that she wouldn't have been able to see Blue Pearl aside from in court. Not that she would mind, as long as she could see her. Right now, she was going to enjoy the time she had with her.

"Of course," she sighed, and their arms moved after from the other, if only so they could get comfortable on the bed. Together, they curled up together, Blue Pearl's arms wrapping around her back and pulling her close. It was nice, to be smaller than her and wrapped so lovingly in her embrace. She could feel their gems pressed together, warm and dizzyingly bright, but not glowing. It was more of a bright in the back of her mind, pressing and reminding how close they were, and more than anything else, she wanted this to never end. She never wanted to be away from her. She was content to stay here, in her perfect pearl's arms, forever.


End file.
